Rosy Hues
by FaCeTeD-DiAmOnD
Summary: He didn't need help, and he didn't want it, right? She didn't want to help but he needed it, right? Draco Malfoy, forced into a world he hated. Hermione Granger, looking to pull him out. Disclaimer i don't own ANYTHING
1. White

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter (though I wish I did)

AN: this will be a Dramione fic peeps!!!!!!!!

* * *

"You filthy little mudblood! Wait till my father hears about this and then you and your dirty race are in for it." Head boy of his class, Draco Malfoy shoved the petite girl aside and dusted off his robes. Noticing his rival on the dirt floor he smirked, and maliciously spoke, "stay in the dirt where you belong. mudblood." 

Head girl of her year, Hermione Granger stood from the ground with a dignified aura, and calmly replied "I would argue, but you're simply not worth my time." With that, she turned, and stomped on his foot on her way out.

Draco had simply wanted a normal day, taunting first years, teasing the-boy-who-bloody-wouldn't-die and the poor weasel. Mudblood Granger wasn't as much fun to rile up anymore, he had given up because she never rose to his bait. For that, Draco grudgingly held a tiny, very tiny ounce of respect for the girl. Of course it would take a gallon of veritaserum for him to ever admit that.

* * *

Stupid know-it-all always had to get him angry and spoil his entire day. The next whole period of charms Draco spent sulkily shooting spitballs at those ever so bright Hufflepuffs. 

I hate her

I hate her

I hate her

Stupid mudblood

Know-it-all

I hate her

I hate her

I hat—

"Mate, your seriously destroying your parchment for the mudblood." Draco sharply turned his head to his sole friend, Blaise Zabini, and stopped doodling. Glaring even at his best friend, Draco angrily crumpled up the paper and threw it at the nearest Hufflepuff he could see.

* * *

At the end of his last class, Draco bid farewell to Blaise and strode to the Heads' portrait, a rainbow rose. He muttered the password (forbidden) and stormed in. In a huff he sat down, knowing he was acting like a petulant child and not really caring. The stupid smarty-pants mudblood had completely ruined his day. 

Deep in thought, he didn't notice the gentle tapping on the window till it became loud and impatient. Throwing his arms up in frustration, Draco stalked to the window and threw it open. The tawny owl came in looking ruffled and rather offended but Draco either didn't notice or he didn't care. He was too busy gawking at the seal on the letter.

The exquisite M with a serpent slithering around it only meant one thing: the Malfoy seal.

His arms, shaking, tentatively reached out to grab the letter. Contrary to popular belief he disliked his parents intensely. They spoiled him, pampered him, and showered him with gifts, not the one thing he actually yearned for. Love. The only serious discussion he actually had with his parents was the date of his initiation. He was brought into a world he could not or was simply too scared to back out of. His last attempt at refusal ended with him nursing several cuts and bruises.

_Draco:_

_June 12__th__ is the final date. You will not refuse or else, well, consider a life without your precious friend Zabini and several new "friends" to nurse. I only tolerated him for his status is higher than the blood traitors'._

It wasn't signed but it wasn't painfully obvious his _dear old dad_ sent it. He stood shock still, hoping it didn't have to be this way, Blaise was his one and only true friend, but was he really worth a lifetime of crime? Yes, it was. Draco heaved a long sigh and returned to his spot on the couch, wishing nothing more than him not being born. He threw the slightly crumpled letter to the glass coffee table and held his head by his platinum colored hair. He groaned in frustration and closed his eyes, hoping to find some inner peace but that wasn't to come as the portrait hole opened and the very girl that ruined his day came in.

Inexplicable anger rose up in Draco, his menacing voice shot over the common room and to the petite girl, "This is all your fault mudblood." Her head snapped towards him and shot him a confused look.

"My fault?" she questioned, and then asked "What is my fault?"

"I was having a perfectly good day until you just had to come and bump into me, your dirty germs must have some bad luck spell on them." He was pushing it and he knew it. She, now clearly vexed, stormed up to him and actually has the nerve to grab the collar of his robes.

"I am not ashamed of being muggleborn and I am not going to bear your useless comments any more! I listened and tolerated them for six bloody years! You will listen to me and you will listen to me good, you hear?! Who cares if—" The mudblood broke off mid rant when she realized he wasn't sneering at her, or looking enraged, he wasn't even listening. _Took her long enough to realize that my life and attention doesn't revolve around her. Stupid know-it-all. _

Unfortunately, she also noticed his eyes were somewhat automatically drawn to that letter. Before he could protest, she snatched up the letter, and her eyes scanned the parchment. The mudblood's features seemed to soften and she looked at him not with pity but with what seemed like genuine concern. Draco mentally prepared his icy barrier, ready for her to go to Dumbledore and say he was a soon-to-be-death eater, or at least mock him for being so weak that he followed his _daddy_ around all the time, but she didn't.

For ten long seconds, a silence engulfed the common room.

"I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this, nobody does." She looked as if she was rendered speechless. _She finally shuts up, wow, and I'm not even feeling smug I'm the one that rendered the know-it-all without words. _But a deep respect for her was blooming in the young Malfoy's heart, for she hadn't pitied him, she hadn't reported him, she wasn't disgusted by him, the mudblood left him alone in this matter, and that's what he wanted.

The next morning a certain Hermione Granger found a white rose on her bedside.

* * *

_White is for reverence_

* * *

AN- -F-D- here peeps!! I am an avid Dramione fan and I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter, reviews help boost my morale so they are greatly appreciated. The next chap. Is coming up soon! ; ) 


	2. Pink

Hermione Granger, was no stupid woman, she knew it was most likely Malfoy who gave her the rose, for he was the only one to have access to the dorms at night. What puzzled her was why. Why would he, of all people, give her a rose? Perhaps, it was just a gift for understanding, or at least trying to, and being... concerned? Who knew, but she knew that she had to stop Malfoy senior from doing this to the ferret for he didn't seem ready to jump up and defend himself. Whether the ferret knew it or not, he needed help. Hermione grinned as she remembered a certain useful potion, feeling the sudden need to read up on it, Hermione got dressed and headed for the library.

* * *

Draco got dressed in some fancy robes his parents must have bought him and headed outside, for it was a Saturday filled of no classes. His head was full of doubts, worries, and a mental to-do check list.

Fastening a black cloak around his shoulders, he hurried to his favorite spot at the lake. It was early morning and Draco didn't expect anyone to be out and about, and was shocked to see his Italian friend Blaise Zabini sitting at his favorite spot near the lake. Blaise's posture was relazed and peaceful. Blaise had broad shoulders and fairly long black hair. His eyes were a moonlight blue color and his skin olive. He had many muscles from quidditch and an aura of wit and charm around him. But not today. His gaze was sad, and defeated, but not like a whimpering child, no he was refined, regal, and so calm that this poise Blaise had attained, startled Draco.

"Blaise?" he questioned.

The boy swiveled his head to the side and saw Draco, he seemed to be attempting a smile, but it didn't seem to work as the half hearted grin dropped after a second.

"Did... did you get a letter too?" His small and hesitant voice barely reached Draco's ears, but he did, and he was even more shocked. The Zabini's were less of a demanding family, and it was out of character for them to insist on the mark this early on. But as a response Draco strode over to his friend, sat down, and nodded.

four hours later...

Draco and Blaise moodily skipped stones for hours and had one of their only heart to heart, man to man talks. until they were interupted by a slytherin first year. A slytherin first year who was running full speed ahead, panting, and waving his arms wildly towards Draco and Blaise.

"Malfoy! Malfoy! Malfoy! Malfoy! Malfoy! Malfo--"

"What is it? And this better be important!" Draco, irritated at the interruption of his discussion, demanded.

The boy did nothing but motion for Draco and Blaise to follow him. They entered the great hall and

The

Entire

Place

Was

Silent...

* * *

The breakfast had carried on as normal, until the post came in...

For every student an owl came carrying the Daily Prophet. the first one to open the prophet, a hufflepuff, took it from his owl and two seconds later started laughing hysterically. More and more laughter came as the students and even teachers took a look at the Prophet. Snape was even chuckling to himself. The uproar soon stopped however as the door burst open and Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and some first year burst through the massive doors.

five long seconds of silence...

Then another wave of laughter hit.

Malfoy looked puzzled, but the first year led him to the Slytherin table and showed him the Prophet's front cover.

**_A Terrible Temporary Loss to the Ministry_**

_Lucius Malfoy has recently been admitted to the hospital St. Mungo's for the reasoning of illegally being transformed into the form of a ferret. This transifiguration is extremely unusual for Malfoy was reported to be "bouncing off the walls" and is colored red and golden. Our staff had found him eating the wastes of a horse. Not to worry however, for he shall be cured soon, and the person responsible will be caught._

Among the mists of laughter and smiles there was one boy in particular who looked as if a new dawn had washed upon him.

Draco Malfoy's stoical expression melted into a child who has just been told he could have all the cookies he wanted. He excitedely looked around and his vision fell on a bushy-haired bookworm who just grinned knowingly, and he had at once understood who the mastermind was.

That night Hermione Granger found yet another rose on her bedside, pink as a baby's skin.

* * *

_Pink is for appreciation_

* * *

Hello!! -F-D- here! Thank you Thank you Thank you sooo much for all the morale you have given me for my story! Here is the next chapter and i am sorry for taking so long. I had this and that and other things like a vacation to do soo sorry, but i am back and ready to write! 


	3. Coral

Hermione spent most of her days since the Malfoy senior ferret incident, in the library. Draco spent most of his time searching her out for questions seemed to occupy all his time. She fled from him, and he chased, that's what the couple seemed to be doing. Harry, Ron, Ginny and all of Hermione's friends would constantly scratch their heads at what their princess would be doing, seeing as she seemed to never have time for them anymore. While the Slytherin cronies minus Blaise, wondered why their king had taken to pacing up and down the common room late nights. His sole confidant, Blaise Zabini, refused to answer any inquiry. Pansy, fed up, had demanded it from our pale faced hero and ended up with an earful of the truth, truth about her, well nighttime activities that set her off in tears.

Hogwart's favorite bookworm was suddenly feeling shy, and it's favorite, well not exactly favorite but Slytherin was getting very mad.

Today was the day however, Draco was so very excited, so very excited that he didn't realize he had put his clothes on inside out as he figured out the "mudblood's" hide out. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now. He fully appreciated what Granger did, but, why? Why did she but in? Did she care? Wasn't that supposed to be impossible for the ice prince? He needed to sit down, but that could wait till after his questioning of Granger.

Hermione was free, or she thought she was, till a certain ferret junior popped in and plopped down on a seat of her once peaceful and quiet library table. Startled at the sudden distraction, she had dropped her book. When she reached down to pick it up she saw, well, the silk insides, polka-dotted, green silk insides of Draco's trousers. Not bothering to be polite, she started a laughing fit and asked a vital question.

"Showing off your wealth Malfoy? Or were your legs so precious that they just had to be protected by silk? Have you noticed your clothes were inside out Malfoy?" The boy seemed bewildered.

"Inside what?"

"Look down ferret." He did, and for the first time in Hermione Granger's life, she saw his white face go a rose red. He started to try and clear his throat but it only ended in more laughter from Hermione. A sudden question brought her out of her thoughts though.

"Why did you do it?" His voice was a mere whisper, but its eagerness to be answered was plainly shown. Her laughter stopped immediately, but a radiant smile stayed plastered on her face.

"Why shouldn't I?" and Draco Malfoy nearly groaned in frustration. He didn't have time for her game in wits. Didn't she see how _loopy_ he had grown pondering her possible answer and what did he get, some stupid clever remark! Why had the golden princess bother helping him? The king of cold. They were complete opposites and he doubted she could relate. Then why did she do it? Why would anyone help out his miserable ass? He was startled by her voice.

"Look Malfoy, I didn't do it because I pity you, I know you don't want pity and I wasn't acting on my sympathy either, I already knew the git deserved it, that letter just kind of pushed me over the edge. Good day Malfoy." With her final words, Draco saw Hermione Granger sweep out of the library an air of dignity around her.

At the higher portion of the castle, a young brunette slept peacefully in her room.

Her dream?

The midnight sky stretched for eons, the dazzling stars seemed brighter than ever. The clear and open field seemed so welcoming and soft, each grass blade swayed in soothing rhythm and a fair maiden seemed to relax as she laid on the soft grass bed. She wore an enchanting burgundy dress, strapless, a dress which seemed to sparkle and reached her ankles. A radiant red rose rested on the upper most right side of the dress, she seemed anxious, and eager. Her pounding heartbeats matched those of hoof beats coming closer… and closer… and closer… until a brilliant black stallion halted in front of the sleeping maiden. And a handsome you man leaped off. Hs platinum blonde hair hung in front of striking blue ice eyes, and he knelt down by the maiden. A single finger caressed her cheek for a moment, until the prince awoke the fair maiden. With a kiss…

Meanwhile, the open window allowed the cool night's breeze to pass into Draco's room. The pale male kept tossing and turning, he just couldn't sleep at all. Though the air was cool, he felt suffocated, and threw off the bedcovers. Draco strode to the balcony, embracing the cool air, wearing nothing but his boxers. His head swam with images of a certain bookworm he simply could not take his mind off of. Her deep brown eyes, and tamed chocolate hair. Her smooth creamy skin and large golden heart, she was a puzzle to him. Was it possible for someone to be kind enough to help the enemy? She did, so it had to be, right? Her words weren't all flowers and honey though, she had a sharp tongue and an even sharper mind. She was modest, unlike some _other_ girls he knew. Yet she was also brave and daring to everybody, mostly Umbridge and Professor Snape. Hermione Granger was simply _interesting_. What made the muggle-born tick? What would terrify her? Please her? What was her true character; she had so many sides… Like the numerous petals of a rose… Whatever sweet she was, he wanted a taste, he wanted a taste of her friendship

That night, while the Gryffindor princess slept peacefully, a coral rose was laid on her bedside.

_Coral is for desire_

F-D here peeps!! Wow, when have I last updated?? Hmmm… Anyways hoped you like it, things are certainly starting to heat up eh?? Don't worry, I plan to finish this story, the recent LLLLLLLOOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGG break was from a few vacations, but those are mostly over now. Everyone who reviewed for my last chapter I thank you all very much. You don't know how much they pushed me to get off the couch and my fingers to start typing this chapter. I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes and such.

Over and out peeps!


	4. Burgundy

* * *

Hermione had so many roses by now, she had to conjure up a vase for them. She carefully slipped the three flowers into everlasting water and sighed at their significance. She had looked up all 

their meanings. The white one was for reverence, so her dorm mate must respect her for something, which in itself was amazing. The pink meant appreciation, she was a little confused about that.

Sure she had, well, Mr. Malfoy just happened to have an _accident. _But, wouldn't he be upset about his father, or at least upset that she stepped in? Last but not least, the coral rose signified

desire. This was the most puzzling one. What would he desire from her? Not her looks, because that would never happen, the only other thing males seemed to desire was _love. _She shivered at the

thought, he can't go from hating her one second then to loving her the other. So the only things she really could ever offer were knowledge and friendship. The only thing anyone would really ask

her for would be class and homework answers, so knowledge would be the more logical choice. But he was Head Boy and second top in the class. So would what he wanted was friendship?

Malfoy, the ferret, wanted her _friendship? _If he didn't feel all these things, _why_ had he bothered to give her the roses, she was the "queen of dirt" and he, the ice prince. Was their a hidden motive?

Some death eater reason—no, he didn't want to be a death eater, she had seen the letter his father sent him. Well, maybe for once in her life, she felt to just let the entire thing roll by. Let it run its

course, though the flowers _were _very gorgeous, _just like him…_ Hold it right there, Hermione! Don't think these thoughts!

Get.

A.

Grip.

Hermione glanced out the window, and realized the sun was up and shining, and that breakfast was going to start soon. She blushed, as she realized the object of her thoughts would be getting up

from his bed, one door down. She sauntered over to her vanity, and grimaced at her appearance. The only plus side was that her teeth were perfect. She had the grades for Head Girl, not the looks.

Depressed, Hermione thought of all the products her mother bought her in a desperate attempt to fix her appearance. She had flatly refused to use them, but now… Sighing, she decided it was time

to give this old school a kick, grab the attention Hermione! With that thought, she dug out the duffel bag hidden away in her trunk and got to work.

Now, let's do this logically. First thing; list all faults.

Frizzy brown hair

Boring clothes

No attractive scent

And an unused sparkling smile

Second thing; list everything to do

Fix all problems

Now, carry it out…

After a warm shower, Hermione stepped out in a fluffy robe, and cast a drying charm on her hair. She had used a muggle straightening shampoo to help the hair problem and now conjured a hair

brush, since electrical appliances went haywire around Hogwarts, and started brushing. She then sprayed on a body spray, a lively and fruity fragrance. She went to go to her room, but found the

joining door to it locked. She tried again, disbelieving. Still locked. She shook her now straight and thinner hair with a frustrated sigh. The only way to her room was to go through Draco's, out the

hall, and back to her room. The very thought made her blush, she had only a fluffy robe on. Hermione had not brought her clothes, thinking she would just change in her bedroom.

Big.

Mistake.

First she made sure her robe covered everything, and then opened the connecting door to _his_ room as quietly as possible. With a wave of relief she saw he was sprawled over the bed, deep asleep.

She took her time to see him this peaceful, this oblivious… His golden hair spread in all direction, some of it covered his closed eyes. He wore a white muscle t-shirt with boxer shorts, and his

muscles were clearly shown. He had the body of a—Whoa Hermione! Steady yourself, he's just a guy… Just an incredibly sexy guy sleeping in the most adorable—_That is it! _Hermione cleared her

head and sprinted to the door, but in her hurry tripped over a pair of boxers he left on the ground. Hermione felt a single emotion fill her up.

Embarrassment.

He stirred.

She froze.

He blearily opened his eyes. She found herself lost in them. Like the arctic ocean, they were a deep blue, slightly pale with their swirls of silver icebergs. Hermione then realized

her position, and bolted out the door. A blush lingering on her cheeks.

Once in the safe haven of her room, Hermione quickly caught her breath and shook her head to try and clear her treacherous thoughts. All through classes, she barely heard the compliments she

received on her hair and such, but was stuck of his image in her mind. For the first time, she never lifted a finger in lessons all the while holding an inside war. Draco Malfoy obviously needed help,

and who was better than she, a future member of the order of the pheonix, to help? An overwhelming desire to help him washed over her, she had made her verdict. Hermione Granger decided it

was her time to show Draco Malfoy what her friendship would be like, she now knew of his horrible pressures and wanted to help. She would start by showing him exactly of what she thought of

him. But how?...

* * *

Draco Malfoy wondered if he had gone insane when he arrived in his room after quidditch practice, exhausted. His entire focus was on that one muggleborn, who had captured his attention. She 

looked and smelled _nice_ today. She had been running from his room practically naked this morning, that too after tripping over his boxers! Then she talks to nobody all day, and doesn't lift a pinky

in class. She was a daydreaming _girl_ today, not hearing compliments, from her peers. Or insults and scolding from her teachers. He shook his short pale hair and squeezed his eyes closed in order

to clear her images from his brain and it worked for a while. He proceeded to his bed, and caught a glimpse of something different on his bedside. He took a double take and to his amazement saw

an object lying there, an object that was most certainly not there before. He picked it up with shaking hands and looked at it with shocked eyes, and once again shook his head. Draco Malfoy was

definitely crazy, for in his trembling hands rested a burgundy rose.

_

* * *

Burgundy is for beauty _

* * *

-F-D- here everybody! Now lets see… there is quite a few things I have to say to anybody and everybody who reads this. 

hem hem (insert insanely annoying Umbridge cough here)

Number one- (whispers quietly _sonorous_) THANK EVERY ONE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! GREATEST EGO BOOST IN THE WORLD, my friends say it's big enough already, but… I LOVE ALL THE BOOSTS ANYWAY!

Number two- (insert McGonagall voice) As you all know, school is right about to begin, so my summer of free time is nearly gone, though I know I have not updated very well with free time (sheepish looks here) I will try harder but that may prove difficult with the school pressure so, in advance for any inconveniences, I'm sorry.

Number three- As I have said in my profile, I will stay a Dramione fan, and I won't ever give up on my stories, if I start one, no matter how long it takes, I will promise to try and finish it.

THANK YOU AND HAVE A GREAT NIGHT

_-F-D- whispers _nox _and the lights dim, applause is heard in the background…………………………………………………………………………………_


	5. Reds

When a young person is in love, they deny the fact, completely oblivious to what was in plain view of others. Their sudden attraction, they mistake as the desire for the Forbidden fruit. When a young person makes a move to tell the other that they would be willing to give friendship, they do not realize they are simply goading themselves into the trap of love. Such knowledge will be proven to hold true in the present and the future. And so a completely oblivious Hermione Granger could not see the danger ahead, when she asked Draco Malfoy to meet with her.

After dinner

At the library

After curfew

In the dark

The young pair had had many more meetings as such. They would each know more about the other with every acquaintance, their favorite color, food, song, and so on… With each meeting, they would also tend to think of the other a little more often. Tonight Hermione intended to keep to her promise of helping Draco with his situation. But brooded on how to approach the topic best…

She went to a table in the back, the very table which he had cornered her at a few weeks earlier. She was so deep in her thoughts that she did not notice the hands creeping closer and closer towards her…

5

4

3

2

1

Seconds of dead silence and then…

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MERCY DRACO STOP TCKLING ME!!" Hermione squirmed and giggled but he would not relent, the library was sound proof for Madame Pince so they had not to worry about her shrieks of laughter. Those merciless fingers of his would not stop so she had to keep laughing.

"Say that Draco Malfoy is the best, and I'll stop" His voice a mere whisper in her ear.

"Draco Malfoy is the best," she panted and the hands stopped, finally she could take a deep breath, "at attracting pugs!" and then dashed to the other side of the table before his brain could register the insult.

His face was priceless, so she started laughing hysterically again. His pale face and defined features transfigured into shock. His eyes seemed to simply stare ahead and his mouth a perfect oval of indignation and surprise. His hair fell into his eyes, but he did not move to brush the strands away, and his hands still lay outstretched as they were when he stopped tickling her.

Hermione spent a few minutes trying to shake him out of it when she gave up, sighed, took one of her books and lifted it over his head. It landed with a thud and she looked to see if he had some reaction. It was silent for a few seconds and all Hermione could hear were the faint sounds of crickets from the outside. _Then…_

"OW!"

"Now there's the Draco we all know and love." She smiled but quickly sobered up, remembering the topic at her mind. "Draco, I think I have a way for you to have protection from the pressure of being a death eater…" She hesitantly looked up to see his reaction, he seemed void of emotion, but she saw a hint of curiosity in his eyes. "That is if you want my help?" She only saw him hesitate but he gave a small nod.

* * *

Draco felt exhausted, he had been tickling her one minute, then she was discussing his life or death matter the next? He would never understand women, they were so fickle. He was proud, and a proud man would never ask for help, Malfoys don't beg. But she was offering her help… That was okay right? However, he would most definitely not seem weak in front of her. No, he would listen to what she has to say and then give a good, manly, answer. So he had given her a short and small nod. She went on. 

"You could ask Dumbledore for help."

Hermione had gone crazy, he respected the old man, but going to an old man looking like a sniveling fool? That would not be done, and I told her so, "I will not look like a coward, Hermione it won't work."

"But the—something I know about will help you!" Now I was curious, was she hiding something from me? The what? "The—what Hermione?"

She looked worried and ashamed, and some part of me felt ashamed for making her look like that. Her perfect teeth bit on her lip and she replied, "I'm not hiding anything." An expert of when a person is lying and when he or she is not I quirked my brow, "You are a bad liar, do you know that?"

* * *

Hermione now faced another dilemma, she could _not _tell Draco of the Order of the Pheonix unless he himself joined, she now though of him as at least a friend, and felt herself tugged in two directions. She felt tears coming and cursed herself for being so weak. She managed one last sentence before running out of the library, "I can't tell you, I'm sorry, please ask Dumbledore!"

* * *

Draco now felt a wave of guilt wash over him as she ran out of the library in tears, and knew what he had to do…

* * *

The bright sun rose, and seemed to target Hermione Granger, for no matter which way she tossed or turned, she could not escape its rays. She felt bad from not being to be able to help Draco. And felt ashamed of herself, what kind of person was she? She told him she could help, make him get protection, but then she had to keep it in the dark where he would get the help from… she lifted her head up from her comforters and felt the dry tear trails on her cheeks. As she was about to go to the bathroom there was a few knocks on the door. Ready for him to shout in her face, she wearily opened her bedroom door. 

He.

Was.

Smiling.

And he looked good doing it too.

"I'm sorry Hermione." He said, "I'm sorry I didn't consider your help last night, but after you left I, well just look." He took off his t-shirt he wore for sleeping and turned around. She gasped. On his shoulder blade was a Pheonix, a brilliant Pheonix who seemed to be emitting light. The symbol of the order of the Pheonix. She squealed and jumped into his arms when he turned around, and smiled brilliantly.

The entire day, no one could bother our favorite bookworm. She was on cloud nine. He had listened to her, swallowed up his pride and went to Dumbledore doing one of the things a Malfoy was taught not to do, ask for help. She was prouder of him, most likely more than anybody had ever been in his life. And she was going to show him…

Draco once again returned to his room after dinner to find something exquisite lying there for him on his bed. A bouquet of red roses, from a light pastel red to a deep almost-burgundy shade, they were wrapped in a large silver and gold ribbon, and were all beautiful. Now Draco Malfoy had many more roses to add to his vase…

_

* * *

_

_Reds are for Courage_

* * *

-F-D- here AGAIN!! Wow she updated so soon!!! I KNOW!!! OMG, we shall thank her with MANY reviews!!!

Hahaha

I'm joking, I really do love the reviews though and I was inspired today to write so I shall continue!!! I know red is for love but if you look it up, some sites say that only a **single**red rose is for love, and the bouquet of red roses signify courage, and I think Draco showed some real courage to take that giant leap forward!

I have a great plan for this story! And I have to give my thanks to your.lazy.lover because he or she helped a lot! If you are a fan of Doctor Who, I suggest to read her story! It is amazing.

A thanks goes to Noc007, I did indeed read your story and enjoyed it too

I also owe many many many many many many thanks to... azorianqt,Isadora120, gwiz, doornumberthree, another stars hollow freak, DracosLover1313, angelqt1231, LilyFlower121, Lina Mistress of the Elements, nebelhorn, and last but certainly not least **MY THANKS GO TO ANYONE WHO I MAY HAVE FORGOTTEN AND REVIEWED AND TO ANYONE WHO WILL REVIEW IN THE FUTURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

L8r

-F-D- signing out


	6. Orange

Harry Potter was on a path in his life where he was groping around blindly in the dark. Whether it was Voldemort, a girl constantly on his mind, Hermione's recurring disappearances or his _imminent _death by in Divination: Harry needed one large Aspirin pill. Hermione was completely normal except for the facts that her hair is now straight, she is off in la-la land half the time or that she leaves after dinner and despite her excuse of being tired and going to her Head Girl dorm's comes to breakfast with bags under her eyes. He wasn't as oblivious as some people (coughcoughroncoughcough) and well, she should go back to normal. Lame reason but Hermione barely came to talk to them anymore. He figured she was getting used to Head duties with Malfoy but December break was approaching and she should have been used to it by now.

Harry had just finished his dinner with Ron and Hermione until Hermione was too tired _again_ to come and hang out in the Gryffindor Common Room for a little while. He had had enough. Was Malfoy hurting her? Was she just really studying? What could be making her keep her distance from them this year? What had Ron had for dinner? Gross. Harry now felt the urge to go to the privacy of his bed for Ron had humongous bad breath. Ughh, Harry's shoulders shook as he shivered in disgust. Maybe he should go check the map…

* * *

Pansy was confused, a very common occurrence yes, but today's reason was special. DRAKEY HAD BEEN CHEATING ON HER AND WAS NOT GOING TO TAKE HER TO ITALY AFTER THEY GOT MARRIED! Plus he hadn't come to her for _after dinner activities…_ Honestly, where was he going all the time? She had tried to follow him one night but got distracted by Daphne Greengrass telling everyone slytherin of her new shoes. They were gorgeous, and Pansy written her mother that she had to have a better pair. Pansy had enjoyed the past benefits of being the Slytherin Queen, but now her king was nowhere in sight and she was left traumatized. If he was going to Millicent now, she swore she would rip her new Italian dress. Millicent was nice and all but have you seen her waist line? And her nose… Yuck. 

Granger had been missing too. Pansy had noticed because her favorite victim couldn't be found after dinner. Heck even Crabbe noticed. The mudblood looked _better_. Hmmm Zabini would know…

* * *

Ron Weasely had the wrong dinner. The chicken had turned out to be really badly cooked. Now he was desperately trying to subtly cover his mouth and not talk AT ALL after he found out he scared his best mate to the Boys Dormitory. Then he had the sushi and well let's just say Sushi then chicken and then milk and cookies for dessert don't mix. Well he had to apologize and/or brush his teeth, either way Ron had to go into the boys dorms. 

As he was entering the boys dorm he noticed right away Harry's face stood firm and his mouth pursed in a thin line. His knuckles were even turning white as he tightly clutched his parchment. His glasses had started to fall and when he pushed them up, Harry noticed Ron.

"Come here and look at this."

* * *

Blaise Zabini knew he was gorgeous, but at this moment he wished he was as ugly as wrongbottom. His tan skin and dark hair gave him a bad boy look while his violet eyes showed at least some sincerity. Manly men are sensitive. Anyways… Pansy was now trying to suffocate him with all her questions about Draco's faithfulness to her. He knew something was going on between Granger and Draco, he had also joined the Order, no matter how much he dislike the majority of its members. He was a coward and wanted protection. He now strode into the library, a place he and Pansy both hated. 'Draco you better do a better job of hiding this, I am not risking my sanity for you' Blaise thought as she swore he heard the queen of pugs calling out to him…

* * *

The Marauders Map could tell no lies. It even had blatantly told the truth to Snape in third year. What a wonderful and useful thing it was to have at times… This was not one of those times. Harry had had enough of this new disappearing Hermione and decided to look at the map. Maybe he would _coincidently _glance at her dot and see what she was up to. What he saw shocked him thoroughly. He went white. His grip tightened, almost tearing the map. And his jade eyes sprung fire. Malfoy, the name was venom like the person, and she was with him? Hermione Granger was no doubt walking to meet Draco Malfoy in the library for Harry saw when she got there, The HG dot and DM dot went to meet each-other. This was not a two minute insult conference, they stayed there for at least half-an-hour. And that's when Ron came in. 

"Come here and look at this." Harry told him. He did as asked and Harry did not have to look to see that his best friend had gone tomato red in the face and ears. (He tended to do that)

"What the hell?" Ron's forced calm tone drifted towards my ears and I responded promptly.

"The map doesn't lie."

* * *

Dumbledore stroked his ever-growing beard thoughtfully. He had never seen this coming, Draco and Hermione? A nice ring to it I have to admit… Could it ever work? Slytherin, Gryffindor: Ice and Heat: Bravery and Cunning: Red and Green. Composite colors, opposites but composites complement each other right? Interesting, very interesting. Dumbledore decided this was big enough of a moment in his life and picked up his wand that lay still on his desk. With a quick swish, a silver basin materialized in front of him and then he placed his wand next to his temple. He pulled out a thin stream of memories of the two in the great hall; mentally recording changes in the two of them and the night Draco and Blaise came to join the Order. The memories were placed in the Pensieve and with another swish of his wrist the Pensieve was back in its proper place. Interesting, really very interesting…

* * *

Each and every of these people would have recieve a rose with a color the same name as a fruit, had they been playing the same game...

* * *

_Orange is for enthusiasm _

* * *

-F-D- 

Enthusiastic about knowing what is going on get it?? This is in advance in case you don't get it...

Okay,

I have to punish myself cause' I realized I have been a stupid git and not updated most likely causing the majority of you to lose interest in my story and I am sooooo sorry. You all are incredible cause you reviewed this story that looks like I have given up but I HAVE NOT AND I WILL NOT!! ; ) Thank you so much for those who have reviewed. And I am putting an effort to write more and update. I am open to suggestions and questions and I will try to clear up confusion I love all of you!

ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…..


End file.
